A number of transmissions are currently available on the market. One of these is a “double clutch transmission” where separate clutches operate separate sets of gears so that odd-numbered gears are actuated by one clutch and even-numbered gears are powered by another clutch.
It is also known to use hydraulic pressure to actuate a clutch. See, for example, GB 1466380 A.